Back To The Digital World
by Lady Kayena
Summary: This story is about the 4th Season of digimon. After they defeated Cherubimon, the 10 spirts scattered over the digital world. What would happen if Cherubimon arose again. What if 4 new digidestinds find those spirts?
1. Default Chapter

Digimon Season 4 Back To The Digital World  
  
Three years had passed since the digidestineds had saved the digital world from Cherubimon. They are back in the real world, but their adventures are not forgotten. Everybody's life is back to normal, but with some exceptions. Kouichi is back living with his mother, but he still saw his brother, Koji once in a while. JP is still after Zoe. As for Koji, he is still a longer. And Takuya is still a soccer fan, but sadly enough not the captain of the school soccer team. Takuya and Koji now attend the same school. (Now everybody is 14yrs old except for Tommy.) Well, I'm going to write this chapter between a young girl's point of view and a normal point of view. (So basically I'm just going to follow her around and write about her day.) Let's give you some background info. Her name is Ashley, she is 13 yrs old, and she has a twin brother named Nathan. She is the team leader of the school Volleyball team, and a tennis star. Not to mention the most popular girl in school.  
  
It's a cold November morning. The street is packed with people. A girl named Ashley is among them. She's running pretty fast, on the second thought who wouldn't be if they were late for school, not to mention knocking few people over on her way. I suppose that's an understatement, if half of the people on the street are on the ground. She kept running not even bothering to apologize to the people she knocked down. (She's not mean or anything just LATE! You'd do the same thing, if you have been late for the past week!)  
  
"Oh great, I'm going to be late again! If this keeps happening I'll be off of the honor rolls." Thought the girl as she went in to Tokyo Jr. High School. She ran all the way to the top floor and threw her bag in her locker, but grabber her blue binder and her pencil case. " I'm going to make it," thought Ashley as she ran to her classroom, 2 seconds before the bell ringed. "I gotta get a new alarm clock, or threaten my brother to wake me up before his soccer practice. I suppose having my locker on the top floor isn't going to help either! I'll have to go all the way up and come all the way down for class. Got to to a miracle that I made it here on time."  
  
She saw that most of the seats were taken, but her best friends remembered to save her one next to them. She grabbed the seat between a boy with white blonde hair and a boy with a blue bandana.  
  
"You have to switch that locker of yours!" said Nathan quietly so the teacher wouldn't know that they were talking, he is sitting to the left of the seat that Ashley took.  
  
"I know, tell me about it!" said Ashley in the same volume, back to her twin brother  
  
"I don't know how you made it? If it was me I'd just switch that locker," added Stephen who was sitting to the left of Nathan  
  
"I'd second that!" said Michael as he turned around to talk to Ashley.  
  
"I would've done the same thing, but I'm pretty sure nobody would switch with me!"  
  
"I know I wouldn't!" said Celeste, who is sitting next to Michael, and in front of Nathan.  
  
"Do I hear people talking?" yelled the teacher, as he turned around, "Who ever it was better take it as a warning!" he glared at Ashley and Celeste, before he turned around to continue writing on the chalk board.  
  
"Ah, man, talk about a bad start! How can this day get any worse?" thought Ashley as she copied down the notes from the board.  
  
Few minutes later there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!" said the teacher  
  
When the door opened there came in 7 people dressed in suites.  
  
"We are here to deliver singing telegrams. There are two for Ms. Ashley Kamouri, but unfortunately we don't know who they were from." Said the one in front.  
  
"Oh, no. Why did I have to ask?" thought Ashley as she bent down her head so her right hand would be right in front of her eyes. "I'm going to kill those guys! I told them not to send me any of those things! That's the thing I hated most in my entire life! Why can't I be invisible right now?"  
  
The telegram started, "The only present I want is your love." (It just goes on and on!) Finally the song ended. The whole class is laughing. Ashley's whole face turned red. She tried to avoid all eye contacts. But couldn't ignore the boy on her right. "Oh, no, he's laughing too. This is not good; I hate being the center of attention! Epically when it's something embarrassing. He's kinda cute. This is definitely a bad first impression!"  
  
"There is one for Mr. Nathan Kamouri, from your biggest soccer fan." Said the short guy with a suit before they started to sing again. Now its Nathan's turn to turn red.  
  
"This is going to be embarrassing for him." Thought Ashley, "I just know how it feels. That suits him for sending me one of those things! How come I get the feeling that I'm going to get more of those?"  
  
"Hi, I'm Ashley, but you probably already know," said Ashley to the boy on her right.  
  
"Nice telegram!" said the boy trying not to laugh, "I'm Koji."  
  
"How come I never saw you around here before?"  
  
"You always sit with your friends, how can you pay any attention to people who doesn't matter to you?" said Koji  
  
"Look, I'm not trying to offend you or anything. I just want to be your friend."  
  
"I know that."  
  
The song ended and the people left. The teacher was about to say something, but the bell ring. Ashley was going to ask Koji something, but Stephen grabbed her and pulled her out of the classroom.  
  
"What did you do that for?" yelled Ashley  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Stephen innocently  
  
"Pulling me out of the class and sending me that stupid thing!"  
  
"I didn't send you those. I signed my name on mine!"  
  
"You what? OH, no, that means I'm right! There is going to be more of those stupid things!" said Ashley trying not to cry  
  
"Come on, I thought you wanted them?"  
  
"I NEVER SAID I WANTED THEM! I TOLD YOU NOT TO SENT ME ANY OF THOSE THINGS LAST WEEK. WASN'T I MAKING MY SELF CLEAR?" yelled Ashley  
  
"But I thought you said that to get me to sent you one?"  
  
"No. I never wanted any of them," said Ashley with a frown on her face  
  
"Come on, I'm sorry! Don't be mad!" said Stephen as he kissed her on the cheek  
  
"Fine! You still have to explain why you pulled me out of the classroom!"  
  
"I didn't want you to talk to a stranger."  
  
"Since when do you make my decisions?"  
  
"I was just worried,"  
  
"Don't worry, he seems friendly enough. Plus just talking to him can't hurt me. You always get jealous for no reason at all!"  
  
"Alright," said Stephen before he turned around. Ashley normally would've run after him to apologize, but she didn't feel like doing that today. So she just went to her next class. (I don't feel like writing about it, so I'm just going to tell you the basics. Ashley got 4 more of those singing telegrams and one was from her brother and the others had no names. Which means that she's definitely going to get more.) Now it's lunchtime. She walked in to the cafeteria and sat down between Celeste and Michael. Nathan sat across from them. "How many did you get?" asked Ashley, she saw the blush on Nathan's face.  
  
"6!" he said, as his head dropped on the table with a loud thud.  
  
"What about you guys?" she asked the rest  
  
"5," replied Michael  
  
"5," answered Celeste, "What about you?"  
  
"6, now who sent me singing telegrams?" asked Ashley  
  
"We all did! Cause we thought you wanted it!" said Celeste  
  
"WHEN I SAY NO I MEAN IT!" yelled Ashley, "How come, nobody ever believes me?"  
  
"Cause that's what girls do!" said Nathan, still with his head on the table  
  
"Where's Stephen?" asked Celeste  
  
"I don't know but he's probably ignoring me, I got into a fight with him earlier." Said Ashley  
  
"Let me guess, he got jealous again!" said Michael  
  
"Good guess!"  
  
"I don't know why he does that?" asked Celeste  
  
"I don't know either, and I don't intend to find out."  
  
They all started eating the food that they brought. Ashley thought, "Why can't I forget Koji? There is something different about him. Every time I close my eyes I can see him. When ever I think about something my thoughts always drifts back to him."  
  
"Ash? You all right? You seem a little different today!" said Celeste  
  
"I just got really embarrassed that's all!" lied Ashley hoping that Celeste would believe her. That seems to work, because Celeste persuaded the subject no further.  
  
As for Ashley, her thoughts drifted back to Koji. Few minutes later, she saw Nathan gasping, at something behind her, both Michael and Celeste turned around and they had the same reaction Nathan did. Then the three of them looked at Ashley. "What is it?" she asked  
  
"I think you should see this!" said Nathan  
  
"No, you shouldn't!" said Celeste  
  
This really got Ashley's curiosity now, so she turned around and saw Stephen kissing another girl. Not just another girl, but Nelly Ly, the gossip queen of the school, and Ashley's moral enemy. The only thought came to her mind was to go over there are slap him, but her legs couldn't seem to move. How could he do such a thing? She never really loved him, so she was looking for a way to break up with him, but cheating on her with Nelly Ly, was too much. Ashley was mad at him because he betrayed her, not because she was jealous! To top things up, by tomorrow she would be a laughing stock at the school. Nelly would make sure that the whole school hears about it. About how Ms. Popularity can't even control her own boy friend. She wanted to run, but she still couldn't move her legs. It was as if she was frozen on the spot. Celeste saw Ashley's reaction, so she walked across the cafeteria to where Stephen and Nelly were, when he saw her he backed away from Nelly. "Look I can explain, just don't tell Ash," said Stephen.  
  
"It's a bit too late now!" said Celeste as she looked in the direction of Ashley  
  
"Oh, no."  
  
Celeste just slapped him, and went back to where Ashley and the rest were sitting. And she grabbed Ashley and pulled out of the cafeteria.  
  
When they were outside, Ashley sat down with her back on the wall. She had her arms around her legs. And she was crying. She tried to stop but tears were pouring from her eyes.  
  
"Look, Ash I'm sorry," said Celeste trying to comfort her, "you didn't love him anyway."  
  
Ashley looked up, "How did you know? I never told anyone!" she managed to say between sobs.  
  
"Ashley! I'm your best friend, I can tell. You never have any reaction around him."  
  
"What you mean?" said Ashley. She seemed to stop her tears from coming out.  
  
"When, girls have a crush on guys, we think about them all of the time. And we talk about them to our friends. You have never said anything about him at all!"  
  
"I suppose it was obvious." Said Ashley, A new question formed inside her head. "Um, Celeste, did you say that girls think about the guy she has a crush on, all the time?"  
  
"Yeah, why?" Celeste looked at her with a puzzled look, and then suddenly it turned in to a smile. "I knew it, you have a crush on Koji!"  
  
"No I don't!" said Ashley trying to hide the truth, but her best friend knows her too well.  
  
"Don't lie to me, I saw the way you looked at him. Plus you never talk to guys you don't know unless they talk to you first."  
  
"Fine so I do!" said Ashley; "I suppose I did the same thing to Stephen as he did to me."  
  
"That's different! He kissed another girl, he betrayed you! But all you did was think about him, and you wouldn't do anything about it, if you were still Stephen's girl friend." "Even if you didn't love him." Added Celeste, "Now, lets talk about Koji."  
  
Back in the cafeteria right after Ashley and Celeste left. Stephen went to sit down with Nathan and Michael. They didn't even look at him, when he sat down. All Michael managed to say was, "How could you."  
  
"Look. I was down ok? I realized that Ashley don't really love me!" said Stephen  
  
"THAT STILL DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE REASON TO CHEAT ON HER! EVEN IF SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU, SHE NEVER CHEATED ON YOU! YOU DON'T JUST KISS ANOTHER GIRL, WHEN YOU REALIZE SOMETHING ABOUT THE FIRST ONE. YOU BREAK UP WITH HER FIRST!" yelled Nathan, he saw how sad his sister was and he just couldn't stand it.  
  
"I realized that. Can we still be friends?" asked Stephen  
  
"Not right now. Maybe in few weeks!" said Nathan as he got up and left the cafeteria. He tried to find Ashley, to comfort her. He looked everywhere, but he still couldn't find her. 3 minutes later he saw her and Celeste by the back entrance. Ashley's face was red, and Celeste seemed to be laughing at her. He decided to get closer to hear what they were talking about. All he managed to hear was something about a guy named Koji, and about how cute they think he is. "Okay, this is weird! Ashley has a crush on that guy? So Stephen was right, she doesn't love him. That still didn't give him the reason to cheat of her though." Then his cell phone ring, when he got it all he managed to hear was a weird sound. Then he saw that he got e-mail. It said, "Your destiny is waiting for you! If you are curious, go to the Koluma train station and catch the 1:20 train to Kanobi station."  
  
Just then somebody tapped him on the back. When he turned around he saw Ashley. "Let's go!" said Ashley  
  
"You got the message too?" asked Nathan  
  
"No duh! Course I did!"  
  
"You sure it's a good idea, I mean it could be a prank!"  
  
"I don't care. It's better than going back to class, and be laughed at, or being hit on by guys."  
  
"Ok then," said Nathan before he ran toward the direction of the train station, and Ashley followed him.  
  
At the same time 2 other teenagers got the exact same message they did. Koji, Kouichi, Takuya, Tommy, Zoe, and JP got the massage that said, "The digital world needs you once again. You know where to go!" All of them ran to the train station.  
  
At the basement of the train station, there are only 2 trains. Koji and the 5 other digidestineds went on one train, as soon as they got on, the train took off for the digital world. And the rest went on another. That train took off too, as soon as the forth person got in. Koji and the others never saw Ashley nor the rest of the new digidestineds. 


	2. Back to Where We First Met

Chapter1 Back to Where We First Met  
  
On the first train. (This is the train Takuya, Koji, and the other original Digidestineds took.)  
  
"Looks like we are back to where we first met!" said Takuya, as he took the seat next to Tommy.  
  
"I wonder what happened now?" asked Zoe, she was sitting across from JP, "In the Digital World, I mean."  
  
"That's what I want to know," said Koji as he sat down next to his brother  
  
"I hope Bokumon and Neemon are all right," said Tommy in a worried tone  
  
"Don't worry they can protect them selves," said Takuya trying to make Tommy feel better, but the same question is going on in his head as well.  
  
"You think this has something to do with Cherubimon?" asked Kouichi  
  
"I hope not!" said JP, "Cause that guy creeps me out!"  
  
"If he's back, then think of all those poor little digimons that's going to be suffering," said Zoe  
  
"I know," said Takuya, "I hope this has nothing to do with him."  
  
On the other train. Ashley is sitting next to Nathan. Across from them sat a girl with black hair streaked brown, and next to her sat a guy with brown spiky hair. Nathan looked at them, one after the other. Then he asked, "Anybody know why we are here?"  
  
"Personally I have no idea," said the girl, "I'm Nicole, by the way."  
  
"I'm Joey, and I don't know either," said the boy with the spiky hair  
  
"I'm Nathan, and this is my twin sister Ashley,"  
  
"Its nice to meet you," said Ashley, "Why did you guys decide to come?'  
  
"I had nothing better to do," said Joey  
  
"I did it, because I get to skip school," said Nicole  
  
"That's why I decided to come too, and to escape the ultimate humiliation!"  
  
"What did you do?" asked Joey  
  
"She didn't do anything that's why," said Nathan as he crossed both his arms and legs, and closed his eyes. Joey and Nicole looked at them strangely.  
  
"You don't want to know. Trust me!" said Ashley, "Maybe I'll tell you when I get to know you better," she added before she looked out the window. "I don't like the look of this tunnel."  
  
"Me neither, I can't see anything outside of this train," said Nathan, just then there was this loud rumble and all of them fell off their seats. When they got up, they saw that they were no longer holding their cell phones, but something else.  
  
"What is this?" asked Nicole apparently confused by what she was holding. (Her digivice was blue and silver.)  
  
"I don't know, but it's definitely my color," said Ashley. (She was wearing a light blue tank top and a blue jean skirt, with sunglasses on top of her head, along with gray shoes. Her digivice is light blue, aqua green, and gray.)  
  
"I like mine," said Nathan (His was silver, black and gold.)  
  
"I wonder what mine does?" asked Joey, (His was brown and green.)  
  
Just then there was another bump on the road, and once again they fell off their seats. Just for a second they saw their Digimon forms.  
  
"Whoa, what just happened?" Asked Ashley  
  
"I have no clue, and I don't want one," said Joey  
  
"This is getting stranger by the second!" said Nathan  
  
"Look! There's light ahead," said Nicole as she looked out the window, and the rest followed; soon they were out in broad daylight.  
  
"You have no idea how glad I am to see the sun," said Ashley  
  
"Don't tell me you are scared of the dark," said Joey with a smirk on his face  
  
"I'm not scared of the dark!" protested Ashley, "I'm just glad to know there is such a thing in this world!"  
  
"What made you think we are in a different world?" asked Nathan  
  
"It feels different. And I can see different planets in the sky," answered Nicole instead of Ashley.  
  
"Now I see, but any clue which world we are in?"  
  
"Nope!" answered all 3 of them together  
  
"I thought so," said Nathan with a sigh. Now the train stopped, and they hear somebody say,  
  
"End of the line. Get off NOW!"  
  
"Who said that?" asked Nicole  
  
"I did," said the train as it opened its mouth. The four kids screamed.  
  
"Wha.what.ar.are.you?" asked Joey, he looked like he's just seen a ghost.  
  
"I'm Trailmon, and it's end of the line, so get off!" Just then the doors flew open and something pushed all of them out. "Good bye, have a safe journey," said the trailmon before it left.  
  
"Ok.so now what we do?" asked Nicole  
  
"I don't know, I suppose we just walk," said Nathan as he took off. Nicole and the others followed. Soon they saw a yellow furry thing lying on the ground, and it wasn't moving. As if it was hurt badly by something.  
  
"What a poor little thing!" said Ashley as she picked it up.  
  
"What are you doing? It could be dangerous!" warned Joey  
  
"I can't just leave it there!"  
  
"She's gotta a point." Said Nicole  
  
"Are you humans?" asked the thing as it opened its eyes  
  
"Don't talk, you should be saving your strength,"  
  
"I have to know."  
  
"Yes we are," said Nathan  
  
"You are the ones that are destined to save the digital world,"  
  
"What?" they all said it at the same time.  
  
"You have to find your spirits, you need that in order to defeat Cherubimon," it said before it closed it's eyes.  
  
"Is it ok?" asked Joey  
  
"Yes, it's just tired," answered Ashley  
  
"Let's find a safe spot to put it down," said Nicole and the rest nodded  
  
"But in the mean while, what are spirits?" asked Joey  
  
"I don't know,"  
  
"What did it mean when it said we need it in order to defeat Cherubimon?"  
  
"I have no clue," said Nathan once again, "I suppose we have to wait until it wakes up again,"  
  
On the other side of the digital world.  
  
"It's good to be back!" said Zoe as she jumped in to the air.  
  
"I wonder what's going on here?" said Tommy as he looked around. The train station has been totally destroyed.  
  
"I think this is our worse case scenario," said Koji  
  
"You don't think Bokumon and Neemon are dead, do you?" asked JP  
  
"Don't say such a thing!" snapped Kouichi, "They are fine, we just have to find them, that's all."  
  
"He's right all we have to do is look," said Takuya, but in his head he's having second thoughts.  
  
Hehehe, I know this chapter is boring, but I promise the next one is going to be better. In the mean while I better get some nice reviews. 


	3. The Reunion

Chapter 2 The Reunion  
  
Takuya and the others walked around the train station trying to find out what had happened here. After 40 min. of searching still no survivors.  
  
"This is use less, they are all dead," said JP as he sad down on a piece of wood that looked like as if it fell down from the roof.  
  
"No it's not!" said Koji trying to stay on the positive side.  
  
"We have to keep looking. We are bound to see somebody sooner or later!" said Takuya  
  
"We should've gotten here sooner," said Zoe with tears in her eyes.  
  
"We couldn't have known," said Kouichi  
  
"Still I feel like it was my fault,"  
  
Just then they heard an explosion from behind them. When they turned around they saw Bokumon and Neemon running toward them, closely chased by DarkLeomon.  
  
"RUN!" screamed Bokumon, the kids did as they were told. "What happened here?" asked Takuya as he ran.  
  
"Cherubimon arose again! His digimons are taking over the Digital World," said Bokumon, who was out of breath.  
  
"I got that part," said Koji, "but why is that DarkLeomon chasing us?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine!"  
  
"This is stupid! Can't we just fight them?" said Kouichi  
  
"What can you do with out your spirits?"  
  
"I don't know, but it's probably better than running away," said Takuya, "I learned some martial arts from Koji."  
  
"Still, I don't think it's enough!" said Bokumon, "Leomon is one of the most powerful Digimon in this world!"  
  
"Isn't DarkLeomon the one that's chasing us?" said Tommy  
  
"Yes, but it was Leomon originally. Cherubimon corrupted its mind."  
  
"That's terrible, turning good digimons in to bad ones. They may get hurt without even knowing what they were doing!" said Takuya  
  
"Guys? Can't we take a break? I'm exhausted!" said JP who was really out of breath  
  
"Is DarkLeomon gone?" asked Koji  
  
"No, why?" asked JP  
  
"Because if we stop now, he would kill us!"  
  
"I had enough of this!" said Zoe as she stopped and faced DarkLeomon  
  
"What are you doing?" yelled Takuya, "You're going to get your self killed!"  
  
"It's betting than running away! If we don't face him now, we'd have to face him eventually, we can't run forever. If we do wait, we'd just be more exhausted then, so it's better to do it now, while we have strength left."  
  
"She's got a point," said Koji as he turned around too, and Kouichi followed.  
  
"This is a really stupid idea," said Bokumon  
  
"I suppose we don't have a better one," said Takuya as he turned around too, and the rest followed. Koji grabbed a branch, and he hit DarkLeomon with it. DarkLeomon screamed, "You are going to pay for that!" as he said it, he blew fireballs at Zoe. She was too close to do anything, but Kouichi pushed her away on time. Both of them landed 5 feet away from where they were originally standing. Takuya took out his digivice. "Come on spirit, I need you where ever you are!" Then 12 spirits appeared. The digidestineds took out their digivices and their spirits went in. They transformed into Agunimon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, Lobomon, Kumamon, and Lowemon.  
  
Lobo Kendo  
  
Hurricane Wave  
  
Crystal Breeze  
  
Pyro Dart  
  
Thunder Fist  
  
Sword Laser (I don't know what Lowemon's attacks are, so I'm just making it up.)  
  
All of their attacks landed of DarkLeomon. He and the rest returned to their original forms.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Cherubimon corrupted your mind and you were attacking us," said Bokumon  
  
"Sorry about that, I don't remember a thing."  
  
"It's all right, we knew you didn't do it on purpose," said Koji  
  
"Thank you for understanding," said Leomon before it left. Tommy ran to hug Bokumon and Neemon. "I missed you guys so much! You have no idea how worried we have been!"  
  
"It's good to see you too, but if you don't mind I need to breath!" said Bokumon, since Tommy was squeezing him too hard.  
  
"Sorry,"  
  
On the other side of the digital world. The 4 new digidestineds set camp. Nathan managed to get a fire started. They didn't get any food since they were not sure what was eatable. Soon the yellow digimon woke up.  
  
"Thank you for saving me, I'm Ellamon."  
  
"It's nice to meet you. I'm Nathan and that's Ashley, Nicole, and Joey." Said Nathan, he pointed to each one of them as he said their name.  
  
"What did you mean when you said we have to have our spirits in order to save the digital world?" Asked Nicole  
  
"Long ago there were 10 legendary warriors. They saved the digital world from Cherubimon. It has been long passed since then. The spirits of those digimons are scattered over the digital world. Cherubimon arose 2yrs back, 6 human child found those spirits and they used those spirits to defeat Cherubimon, but evil always lives on."  
  
"You mean that Cherubimon is still alive, and it's trying to take over the world again?" asked Ashley  
  
"Yes, the four of you have to find your spirits and use it to restore peace to the digital world."  
  
"So what you are saying is that we have to save the world?" asked Joey  
  
Ellamon nodded.  
  
"Didn't you say there were ten spirits?" asked Ashley  
  
"Yes, I did. The 6 human child who saved the digital word before has those spirits."  
  
"What's going to happen if we do get our spirits?" asked Nathan  
  
"You will become Legendary Warriors. They are the most powerful digimons alive!"  
  
"We are going to be digimons?" asked Nicole  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"This is getting really weird." Said Nathan  
  
"I agree with you on that one!" said Ashley  
  
"I'm hungry, do you think you can show us what is eatable around here?" asked Joey  
  
"Of course, it would be my pleasure," said Ellamon  
  
The next day. The 4 new digidestineds and Ellamon went on their way to find the 4 legendary spirits. (I'm not going to write how they find their spirits, cause I seriously don't know, but later when they meet up with the rest, I think I'll explain a bit about it. So the next chapter would take place 2 weeks later, when they have already found their spirits. I'm not sure what their digimon forms are going to look like yet, and I don't know their names either. But Nathan is going to get the spirit of Earth. Joey is going to get the spirit of Wood. Nicole is going to get the spirit of Steel. And Ashley is going to have the spirit of water. That's all I can come up now.) 


	4. We Meet Again

Chapter 3 We Meet Again  
  
Koji, Kouichi, and Takuya were in the middle of the forest looking for firewood and meat apples, while the rest were setting up camp near the river.  
  
"I'm sick of this," said Takuya, "Why can't Cherubimon just show up and fight us like a villain is suppose to!" He said it as he kicked a piece of wood  
  
"Maybe he got smarter this time," said Koji as he bent down and grabbed a piece of wood.  
  
"I'm not looking forward to fighting him again," said Kouichi, "I think I think I've seen enough of him to last a life time," Said Kouichi as he reached for a meat apple.  
  
"We all have," said Koji to his brother  
  
Then suddenly Rhodomon appeared out of nowhere and he tried to attack Kouichi but luckily, missed.  
  
"I thought Lucemon killed him!" yelled Takuya to the rest  
  
"So did I," said Koji, "But he looks pretty much alive to me." He said as he pushed Kouichi out of the way of one of Rhodomon's attack.  
  
"Time to spirit evolve," said Takuya as he took out his digivice.  
  
"We don't stand a chance against him, you remember what happened the last time?" asked Koji  
  
"Course I do! How dense do you think I am," yelled Takuya  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Yelled Takuya, "I'm just going to try the fusion evolution." Said Takuya as he took out he yelled fusion evolution, but nothing happened.  
  
"Well, I guess we just have to fight him in our beast spirits," said Kouichi as he digivolved into KaiserLeomon. The other two children followed his example, and digivolved into BurinngGreymon and KendoGarurumon.  
  
Rhodomon used spiral masquerade. (I don't know what it looks like or if it even is an attack name so I'm just making it up) The vine from the attack grabbed Kouichi and Takuya and it threw them on the ground. Dig codes surrounded them as they returned to their original forms.  
  
"NO!!!!!!" yelled Koji, "You are going to pay for it!" yelled Koji as he attacked Rhodomon  
  
"Well, I'd like to see you try," said Rhodomon with an evil smile  
  
Rhodomon dodged Koji's attacks. He then attacked Koji the way he did the other two, and Koji met the same fate.  
  
"Well, its time for me to finish you off, and soon your friends will meet the same fate," said Rhodomon with a smile (if he can smile at all that is)  
  
Just as he was about to finish Koji off, something stood in between them and blocked his attack. When Koji opened his eyes he saw a female digimon in front of him. She was surrounded by light/mists. She wore a dress made of armour. (I know I can't exactly call it armour, but I had no other way to describe it) She had blue hair, with light blue streaks, and huge angel wings.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Koji  
  
She turned around and gasped, "Koji?"  
  
"How do you know me?" asked Koji, just then he saw through her, her real form as a human.  
  
"Ashley? What are you don't here?" whispered Koji  
  
"I'll explain later, as for now I have business to take care of. STORM ARROW!!!" just then a bow appeared in her left hand and blue light formed in her right hand. She then fired her bow.  
  
The arrow landed on Rhodomon, and he fell back, but it didn't do much damage to him. "It's time to take this to the next level." Said Neranimon (ps. This is Ashley's human hybrid's name), "Beast spirit evolution!"  
  
She transformed into Nitemon. It had full body armour, except that it only goes to the neck. She had armour like hat on her head, which covered her eyes. (But she can still see, if that's what you were wondering). You can see her blonde hair on her shoulder flowing in the wind. She had angel wings like the ones she had on in her human hybrid form, and she had a red scarf around her neck, which goes to the ground at her back.  
  
"Time to finish you off!" she yelled as she took out her sword.  
That's all for now, I will update once I get enough reviews. (I love cliffhangers) 


	5. The Happy Reunion of the 10 Legendary Sp...

Chapter 4 The Happy Reunion of the 10 Legendary Spirits  
  
"Elemental Crash!" yelled Nitemon as the fire, water, wind, and earth elements surrounded the blade of her sword. She struck Rhodomon with the blade and cut it in half.  
  
"Whoa, talk about power," said Koji as he struggled to get up. Nitemon used her digivice to scan Rhodomon's data. "Let's hope this'll be the end of you," said Nitemon with a sigh, "I really hate doing this," said Nitemon as she returned to her original form.  
  
Ashley ran to help Koji; she kneeled next to him and used her arms to support him. "Never knew you could become a digimon," said Koji weakly  
  
"Yeah," said Ashley quietly as she brushed a strand of his hair away from his eyes. "Please, don't pass out, I need you here with me."  
  
"Hey I'll be fine, just look after my friends," said Koji as he looked at Takuya and then at his brother, Kouichi, "It's nice seeing you again Ash," said Koji weakly, using up the last of his strength  
  
"No!!! Koji don't!!!" screamed Ashley as her tears finally broke free  
  
Nathan, Joey, and Nicole ran inside the clearing, hearing Ashley's scream.  
  
"What happened Ash? You all right?" asked Nathan, then he looked around the clearing and saw Kouichi, Takuya, and Koji's bodies scattered around the clearing. (They r still in one piece)  
  
"What happened?" asked Nathan once again  
  
"I was too late to help them," said Ashley as she struggled to stop her tears from coming out  
  
"They are still alive, but their life's in danger," said Joey, "We have to help them fast." The rest nodded  
  
Nathan looked at the boy in his sister's arms and recognized him, "Ashley? That's Koji, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah," said Ashley quietly, "I was too late to stop Rhodomon from hurting them. All I managed to do was to stop it from absorbing their digicodes."  
  
"Hey," said Nathan, who was trying to comfort his sister, "They'll be alright."  
  
"Nathan, go and find some blue herbs that look like little stars," said Ellamon, who was trying to help the 3 legendary warriors.  
  
"Sure," said Nathan as he ran into the forest, "I'll find some big leaves too, to use as bandages." Yelled Nathan as he ran  
  
"Joey, go and get some water from the river, so we can clean their cuts," said Ashley as she looked up. Nathan did as he was told.  
  
"I'll go and gather some firewood from the forest," said Nicole  
  
"You don't want to leave him, do you?" asked Ellamon after everybody else had left  
  
"No, I don't," said Ashley, "He reminds me of my past in the human world. Of my parents, my friends, and even my enemies. Those things bring me back memories of my childhood."  
  
"Yes that, but you forgot the most important thing," said Ellamon, "You like that boy."  
  
"Well," said Ashley as she blushed, "That's not the main point." Ellamon just stood there and laughed  
  
"I better check the others," said Ashley, "I mean he did tell me to look after them as well."  
  
Ashley bent down and checked to see how badly hurt Takuya and Kouichi were. They weren't that badly damaged. Takuya was perfectly fine, except for some bruises and cuts, but Kouichi had a broken wrist. Ashley did her best to make a cast out of the sticks and leaves around the clearing. "I never knew he had a twin," said Ashley to nobody in particular  
  
"You know, you didn't even talk to him or knew he existed until your last day in the real world," said Nathan who just came back in time to hear Ashley's last remark  
  
"Well, that's true, but that's not the point," said Ashley  
  
"It's really obvious that you like him," said Nathan as he dropped the leaves on the floor, "Especially obvious since I heard you talk about how cute you thought he was with Celeste."  
  
"You mean, you were eavesdropping on me?" asked Ashley with a frown  
  
"Well, I was just worried about you since that incident, I just had to see if you were ok. When I went outside, I heard that by accident."  
  
"You are right, I do like him, and I'm not going to deny it," said Ashley as she got up and returned to Koji's side.  
  
Nicole and Joey returned with the water and firewood, soon they got a whole fire started. "Here," said Joey as he passed Ashley a wooden bucket full of the water he got from the river. "Thanks," said Ashley as she took a handkerchief from her pocket and wetted it in the water.  
  
Few minutes later, they got the 3 wounded warriors cleaned up.  
  
"You know, I would've never thought that they were such weaklings to be beaten by Rhodomon," said Joey as he took a meat apple from the fire.  
  
"Me neither," said Nicole, "I thought the original digidestines were stronger than we were, since we were new at this."  
  
"Hey, give the poor guys a break. They were probably just caught off guard," said Nathan, "What do you think Ash?"  
  
"Huh?" asked Ashley who was daydreaming while looking at Koji's sleeping form to notice their conversation.  
  
"You know, you make it so obvious," said Joey with a sigh and a head shake, "I mean even I can see it! And I'm clueless most of the time."  
  
"Well, he is cute," said Nicole as she looked up from the fire and looked at Koji, "that's for sure."  
  
"He's smart and caring too, but too bad he and his brother were split up when they were little," said Ashley sadly as she gazed into the fire.  
  
"How did you know all that?" asked Nathan curiously, "Like I said before, you didn't even know him until the last day!"  
  
"Well, I have my ways," said Ashley with a pause, "I heard a lot about him over the years from listening to annoying girl's gossips about cute guys in school. He's one of the most popular topics of our conversation. I can certainly see why after I met him."  
  
"Ash, you are obsessed," said Nathan with a weird look, "I've never seen you like this, even when you were going out with all those guys."  
  
"What do you mean *all those guys*? I've only went out with 2 guys in my entire life!" defended Ashley  
  
"Well, that's a lot, according to me," said Nathan with an innocent look. Joey and Nicole gave him a weird look, because they always thought that he was a really popular guy in school who had dozens of girl friends.  
  
"What?" said Nathan, "I had a lot of things to do. I didn't have time for girls."  
  
"Whatever," said Nicole and Joey together  
  
"I hope they get better soon," said Ashley quietly as she looked down on the ground  
  
Everybody turned to look at her. "Don't worry, they will," said Ellamon who was on Nicole's lap  
  
"I hope so," said Ashley quietly  
  
"What happened?" said Takuya quietly as he struggled to get up, "I remembered Rhodomon attacking us and then it all went blank."  
  
"You passed out and my sister saved you guys," said Nathan as he went over to check to see if Takuya was alright  
  
"Ah, thanks?" said Takuya as he rubbed the back of his head, "Where did you guys come from? I thought there were only 6 of us."  
  
"We came from the real world just like you," said the annoyed Joey, "What kind of question was that?"  
  
"I don't know, but it wasn't the smartest one that I've heard," said Kouichi as he tried to sit up using his injured arm for support, "Oww, I didn't realize I had a broken arm."  
  
"Well, you do now," said Ashley with a smile, "You better leave it for a while, because it won't not heal properly if you Keep touching it, and if it doesn't, you can probably never use that arm again."  
  
"You sure know how to scare a guy," said Kouichi with a soft smile  
  
"Where's Koji?" asked Takuya  
  
"Is he alright?" asked the shocked/worried Kouichi  
  
"He'll be fine, now back to bed for the 2 of you," said Ellamon from behind the fire  
  
"Who are you?" asked Kouichi politely  
  
"I'm Ellamon, the guardian of these digidestines."  
  
"She's the coolest digimon in the world," said Nicole with a smile, "She know about everything."  
  
"That sounds like the female version of Bokumon," said Takuya as he got up, and received death glares from Ashley, Nicole and Ellamon, "What? You can't expect us to go to bed on an empty stomach."  
  
"He does have a point," said Koji as he woke up as well, "That sounds just like Takuya."  
  
"Hey, you're alright," said Kouichi as he gave his brother a kind smile  
  
"We were worried for a second there," said Nathan who gave Ashley a really funny look. Ashley just sat there and blushed.  
  
"So? What are your names?" asked Takuya  
  
"Oh, sorry," said Nicole apologetically, "We forgot to introduce our selves."  
  
"I'm Takuya and that's Kouichi and the other one is Koji."  
  
"Nathan and Ashley already knows me," said Koji as he got up  
  
"And he knows us too," said Nathan, "But for the rest of you, I'm Nathan, that's Ashley, Nicole and Joey."  
  
"When was the last time I saw you guys?" asked Koji  
  
"It was 2 months ago," said Ashley with a pause, "That was probably the worst day of my life."  
  
"Were those singing telegrams bugging you?" asked Koji was a smirk  
  
Ashley gave him a death glare, "Don't mention it, that was the stupidest thing in the world." Said Ashley as she gave Nathan a death glare too, apparently still haven't forgiven him for sending her one  
  
"Hey! It wasn't just me! Celeste, Michael and Stephen sent you one too," protested Nathan  
  
"What did happen that day?" asked Nicole, "You said you would tell us later, but you never did."  
  
"Well, it was a long story," said Nathan as he started the story, "Like usual Ashley was late that morning."  
  
"What do you mean like usual?" asked Ashley, "That was only the 5th time I was late in my entire life."  
  
"I'm trying to tell a story here," said Nathan who didn't feel like arguing with his sister, "Anyways, like I was trying to say before. It was like any other day to start with. What we didn't know was that it was the Telegram Day, it's a school thing. Few weeks ago when we heard that the telegrams were on sale, Ash told us that she definitely didn't want one, because she thought that it would be embarrassing to receive one, but me and my friends thought that she just said that to get us to buy her one."  
  
"And I did not want one, just for the record," said Ashley, "Half way through our first class, they were starting to deliver those telegrams, and I just happened to get 2 of them."  
  
Koji smiled, "I remembered that. It was funny, but your face was as red as a tomato."  
  
"That was the most horrifying experience in my entire life," said Ashley, "Remind me to never go back to school again, because I don't want to face the crowd after what happened at lunch."  
  
"What happened?" asked Joey  
  
"I caught my so-called boyfriend cheating on me with Nelly Ly!" said Ashley angrily, "Don't know what I saw in him.'  
  
"Aww, I'm sorry," said Nicole  
  
"Don't be," said Nathan, "She never even liked him anyways."  
  
"Well, no more than a friend," said Ashley, "I didn't want to say no to him when he asked me out cause he was my friend and I didn't want to hurt his feelings."  
  
"But that was just making things worse, because you were just playing around with his feelings," said Koji, "If you really liked that person as a friend, you really should've respected his feelings and told him the truth. Lying to him is worse than rejecting him."  
  
"It's true, but objecting your best friend and facing that person every day would be a bit awkward," said Nathan  
  
"Maybe so," said Koji, "But I'll stick with my opinion."  
  
Ashley sighed. She definitely wasn't making a good impression on the guy she really liked. Now she just wished that he doesn't hate her.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I finally updated it. Plz read and review, if I get lots of reviews, I'll update sooner! 


End file.
